New Day's Dawn
by istorya
Summary: A new girl arrrived in St. Michael Academy, Duo thinks she's great but then who really she is? What's her secret? FINISHED
1. I: GENESIS

**GUNDAM WING**

**A FAN FICTION BY: SAKURA RIU**

**++++**

**New Day's Dawn**

**++++**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I do not owe any characters from GW! I only owe the OC here! This is a DuoXOC fic, so to Hilde fans out there... Gomenasai! **^-^**

**++++**

**I: GENESIS**

Duo Maxwell, the copper-blue eyed 02 Gundam Pilot yawned as he stretched himself. He was lying on the rooftop. It was a very good day. No pesky terrorists or assassins to hurt Relena or innocent people. It was very peaceful and he's loving every inch of it.

Wearing a St. Michael Academy uniform, it is obvious Duo went back to school. Not only him, Heero Yuy also did, but his main purposed is to took an eye on Relena, making sure she'll be safe at all time. Trowa Barton entered the school for two reasons, he is building his new found life and future and the nag of Catherine to accompany her studying at St. Michael. Quatre Raberba Winner, doesn't need to go to school to learn, heck he's the head of the Winner Family but still Quatre stressed that it is better if you have a degree of your own. Chang Wu Fei's reason for enrolling is that, Sally Po wanted him to study and the fact that St. Michael has an amazing Martial Artists master.

What could be Duo's reason?

_"My reason? I don't really know... I just go where the sail goes..." _Duo thought as he lay there. _"I'm smart... a perfect genius... but why am I here?"_ Duo wondered.

"Duo!" someone called. Duo stood up and stared below, there stood Quatre waving at him. 

"Yo Winner Boy!" Duo greeted. Quatre climbed the ladder in order to get to Duo. When he reached the rooftop, he exclaimed, "You better get ready!"

Duo frowned and asked, "Enemy?" Quatre shook his head and said, "No Duo, there's a new student. Relena wanted to welcome her! All students are required to be at the auditorium today!"

The 02 pilot sighed, "Oh man! Why do we have to? That's boring!" Quatre laughed saying, "Oh Duo!" Nevertheless, Duo went down the rooftop followed by Quatre. As they got down, Relena and Heero were walking by. Relena greeted, "Good Morning Duo, Quatre!"

Quatre bowed down saying, "Good Morning Relena!" Duo grinned at Heero and said, "Hey, I can see you're walking Relena... is it a date?"

Heero gave him the death glare. Duo gulped, "*sweatdrop* Okay, I get it, it's no date! Sorry!" Relena smiled and asked, "Are you heading for the the auditorium?"

"Yes... we can't wait for the new student to arrive" Quatre replied. "Yeah, I bet she's REALLY friendly" Duo exclaimed sarcastically.

"That was sarcastic Maxwell!" Wu Fei exclaimed walking towards them. "Yo Wu-man!" greeted Duo. Wu Fei ignored what he said and asked, "How long is this introduction-to-the-new-student thing?"

Relena looked at her watch and answered, "It would only last about 30 minutes, don't worry!" Wu Fei exclaimed, "That's good, I don't want to miss my training with Master Hsu"

Trowa appeared with Catherine Bloom and Dorothy Catoliana. "Hello there!" Dorothy greeted. With that she approached Relena handing her a folder. "Here's the new student's bio-data! She's rather interesting!"

"Thank you Dorothy" Relena replied smiling. "I bet the new student is pretty" Catherine exclaimed cheerfully. Duo sighed and replied, "Pretty or not she'll be just one of them..."

Trowa nod his head and said, "A victim of war..."

"It doesn't matter if she's a victim of war, the important thing is, she had the strength to continue on..." Heero exclaimed. Then a sound of motorcycle was heard.

Everyone turned their heads at the sound and saw a black racing motorcycle speeding towards them. A person dressed in all black motorcycle suit with a black helmet screeched the bike in front of them.

_"Who the hell is this?"_ Duo wondered.

The person hopped off the bike and removed the helmet. Long red flaming hair tied into a tight ponytail appeared, the person shook it off revealing a smooth white face girl who has this amazing emerald green eyes. 

"My, isn't it the new student!" Dorothy exclaimed approaching the girl. The girl didn't smiled and said, "I'm sorry if I'm late!"

Relena shook her head and said, "You're just in time! I'm Relena Darlian!" with that she extend her hand at the girl. The girl shook it saying, "It is a pleasure meeting you Vice-Minister!"

"Dorothy... please show her her room in order for her to change into her uniform" Relena exclaimed. Dorothy smiled and said, "Come with me please!" the girl nod her head and followed Dorothy.

"WOW! She's pretty!" Catherine exclaimed in awe. "I love her hair!" 

_"Pretty? That girl is gorgeously beautiful!" _ Duo thought looking amazed at the new girl. He then scanned the motorcycled and thought, _"She got some taste... I like it... she might not be bad for a neophyte"_

Heero frowned and thought, _"That girl... she looked very familiar"_

**AUDITORIUM**

Relena walked up to the platform and exclaimed, "Good morning everyone. I would like to introduce you a new Student. Please welcome Ms. Sese Deo Brado!"

Sese Deo Brado, with her long red flaming hair tied into a ponytail, with her amazing emerald green eyes, all dressed up in a St. Michael uniform walked up in the stage.

"Sugoi! She's beautiful!" a guy exclaimed. 

"Wow, such beautiful eyes!" a girl exclaimed.

Trowa stared at Sese's eyes and said, "Beautiful... yet sad..." Quatre nod his head and said, "Very sad, but don't you think she looked so familiar?"

Heero exclaimed, "I was thinking the same thing, she looked someone I knew or everyone knew..." Wu Fei smirked and exclaimed, "We've seen to much victims of war, how can we tell?"

Duo sighed saying, "Give her a break will you guys? She's new! Be friendly!" Catherine nod her head in agreement, "That's right!"

_"She is so familiar, it's like I've seen her before..."_ Heero thought.

**CLASSROOM**

"Hello! My name is Quatre Raberba Winner!" Quatre exclaimed shaking the hands of Sese. Sese nod her head and said, "Pleasure to meet the head of the Winner Family!"

Quatre turned to Trowa and said, "This is one my friends. His name is Trowa Barton!" Trowa bowed down in respect. Golden boy Quatre then turned to Wu Fei saying, "This is Chang Wu Fei, another friend!"

"Chang Wu Fei is the name, nice to meet you!" Wu Fei replied bowing down. Sese smiled and said, "Nice to meet you too Wu Fei!"

Heero the entered the room. Quatre smiled and said, "That's Heero Yuy, another friend!" Sese looked at Quatre and asked, "Heero Yuy? Isn't he the one who protected the Vice-Minister from an assassin last month?"

"Yes, that's him, the one and only!" Quatre answered as Heero joined them. _"This guy... he looks dangerous, no wonder he can protect the Vice-Minister..." _ Sese thought.

Heero scanned the room and asked, "Where is Relena?" Duo exclaimed who is sitting on the window sill, "She's talking to Dorothy at her office! Don't worry, Dorothy is not going to kill her!"

"Don't tell me, you still don't trust Dorothy?" Quatre asked. Heero didn't answered the question. He turned his head and walked off the room.

Sese raised an eyebrow and asked, "What's not to trust with Dorothy? She IS the personal assistant of Ms. Relena!" Duo laughed and exclaimed, "Heero don't trust people that easily! heck, he sometimes don't trust us! Anyway Dorothy was formerly an enemy... THAT is the REASON why Heero don't trust Dorothy that much!"

"So I see..." Sese exclaimed, "Wait a minute, I haven't known you yet!" Duo turned to her extending his hand at her saying, "Duo Maxwell at your service!"

Sese shook his hand saying, "Sese Deo Brado!" Duo smirked as he broke off the shake and commented, "I like your bike! It's cool!"

"Thank you! I love that bike, a gift from my father!" Sese replied.

_"She's not bad... this is a good beginning!" _ Duo thought. 

**++++**

**To be Continued**


	2. II: DELIVERANCE

**II: DELIVERANCE**

Heero walked up to Relena's office, he was about to open it when he heard Dorothy spoke something about Sese. He pressed his ear on the door and listened,

"Relena, don't you think it's dangerous keeping Sese here?" Dorothy asked. Relena shook her head saying, "I don't think so. I mean, the people after her can't find her here! She's under a new name, a new identity. No one will knew that she is..." 

Dorothy hissed saying, "Don't say! I don't want anyone to hear who really she is!" Relena sighed and exclaimed, "Dorothy no one is here!"

"You can never be sure!" Dorothy exclaimed standing up. "Relena, the people after her might not be dangerous but Sese herself IS dangerous! Remember, under this school, the boys kept their Gundams!"

Relena shook her head and said, "You're being paranoid Dorothy. Sese is not dangerous, she is in control of her powers..." Dorothy smirked and said, "Not when she's mad! I can't believe you accepted her here!"

"That's because she needed a home! She's just a victim of war like anybody else in this school!" Relena explained sternly. Dorothy frowned and exclaimed, "Relena... she is the one who started war in Spain remember?"

Relena stood up exclaimed, "That's a lie!" Dorothy sighed and said, "Forgive me, I'm just worried about all of this!" Relena sighed and said, "That's all right Dorothy"

Heero have heard enough, he walked away from Relena's office door and headed back to the classroom. _"Powers? The reason why war started in Spain? Dangerous? What are they talking about? Who the hell is Sese Deo Brado anyway?" _ Heero wondered.

He entered the class room seeing Sese talking cheerfully to Duo.

"So you're a mechanic huh?" Sese asked. Duo nod his head and said, "Yup! I love machines!" Sese hung her head low and said, "I hate machines... especially mecha..."

Duo raised both of his eyebrows and asked, "Why?" 

_"Because I can control them without being inside it!"_ Sese exclaimed in her mind. "I just hate it..." she replied softly. Duo stared at Sese and was about to say something when Heero tapped him on the shoulder.

"Yo Heero what's up?" Duo asked. Heero looked at Sese then at Duo and said, "We need to talk!"

**BALCONY**

"You heard that?" Quatre and Duo both demanded. Heero nod his head. Trowa frowned and replied, "Sese is dangerous? She looked someone who can't even hold a gun"

"Then again, looks can be deceiving!" Wu Fei exclaimed. Duo frowned and replied, "Maybe Sese is running away from someone, but that doesn't make her dangerous!"

Heero replied, "I'm not sure, the girl looked familiar to me. The way Dorothy and Relena talked about her, it is obvious Sese is more than meets the eye!"

Quatre sighed and said, "Why do I have a feeling that we're going to investigate Sese?" Duo shook his head and exclaimed, "No way! I'm not doing a stealth operation on her! No way I'm spying on her!"

"I'm not asking you to, it's up to you to do what you want, but if she is some kind of Deliverance... I'm not thinking twice of killing her!" Heero replied.

Duo demanded, "Deliverance? What the hell is that?" Trowa explained, "Deliverance is another word for assassin, terrorist, enemy, evil force and anything bad. It is called like that because they Deliver what must to be delivered to the target!"

"I don't give a fuck about it! I'm not spying on her!" Duo exclaimed angrily as he stormed off. Wu Fei raised and eyebrow and asked, "What's with him?"

Quatre shrug his shoulder and said, "I don't want to presume about that"

**CORRIDOR**

_"That Heero, him and his suspicions... Sese is a nice girl, she can't be some Deliverance!" _ Duo cried in his mind. He was really angry, he was steaming mad. He just met a really nice girl and now Heero is saying she is a threat. Great!

Then he stopped as he heard voices from a room. He turned to his right and saw a room with the door opened a little. He peeked in and listened.

"Sese Deo Brado I warn you!" 

It was Dorothy! Talking to Sese!

"I warn you! Don't you dare cause trouble!" Dorothy exclaimed sternly. Sese exclaimed, "I will not Dorothy!"

Dorothy huffed and said, "Who knows? You are the reason why Spain is in ruin!" Sese cried, "That's a lie! I tried to save Spain!"

"But IT IS your POWER the reason Spain was in ruin!" Dorothy spat. "You're wrong! Spain WAS in ruin before that!" Sese exclaimed tears building in her eyes. 

"That's because of the people who wanted your power! It is your power that started the war in Spain!" Dorothy exclaimed looking really mean. 

Sese shook her head, tears flowing out her eyes, "Don't blame me! Blame the Deliverance!" Dorothy made a laugh and said, "Oh common, you are a Deliverance yourself Sese Deo Brado!" with that Dorothy headed towards the door.

Duo backed off and ran towards the end of the corridor and pretended to be walking about just so. Dorothy went out of the room and saw Duo walking up to her.

"Duo Maxwell!" Dorothy greeted smiling. Duo smiled and said, "Hey! Got a chance seeing Sese?" Dorothy's expression changed, her voice turned stern and said, "She's inside the room!" with that she left Duo.

The young 02 Gundam pilot entered the room and saw Sese crying. _"Shall I confront her? Shall I ask?" _Duo wondered. He approached Sese. Sese turned around revealing a very sad emerald green eyes. Duo was taken aback.

_"I can't... I can't ask her... not like this..."_ Duo replied in his mind. "D-Duo..." Sese exclaimed looking surprised. Duo smiled and wiped her tears with a handkerchief and said, "I don't know what Dorothy did to make you cry but you mustn't. Dorothy can be a pain in the ass but she's not someone to cry over with!"

Sese couldn't help but to smile. "Thank you Duo... you are very kind, not many people are like you..." Sese replied the smile disappearing from her face.

"What do you mean?" Duo asked. "You never asked who am I or why I am here... if you knew who I was, you'd probably cast me away like other people did. Ms. Relena was a true angel because she doesn't care! I am not what you think I am Duo... my life is a war ever since and I will die knowing that I am a danger to others..." Sese explained.

_"A danger to others?"_ Duo wondered. Sese forced up a smile and said, "Please forget what I said... it's really nothing, really! I'm just... well... rather sentimental!" with that she stood up and said, "Thanks again..."

Sese Deo Brado left the room leaving Duo wondering...

_"Looks like Heero was right...."_

Then he remembered what Dorothy told Sese

_"You are a Deliverance yourself Sese Deo Brado!"_

**++++**

**To be Continued**


	3. III: MORE THAN MEETS THE EYE

**III: MORE THAN MEETS THE EYE**

Relena opened her book and started to read. She was sitting in the garden bench away from the other students. She doesn't have much time studying alone and in peace. It is either she is into some conference, symposium, or getting killed by terrorists and assassins.

_"Human beings don't learn... they still want war even if peace has come its way..."_ Relena thought as she goes deeper to what she was reading. She didn't noticed that someone was approaching her.

"Relena..." that someone called. Relena looked up and saw Heero looking at her. She smiled and said, "Heero!" Heero sat beside her and replied, "I have something to ask you"

Relena closed her book and asked, "What is it?" Heero looked at her and asked, "Who is Sese Deo Brado?" Relena smiled and answered casually, "Another victim of war Heero, she is Spanish, his father was a Romefellar Soldier who died at war...."

"You're not good at lying you know!" Heero exclaimed cutting Relena in her words. Relena started to fell nervous as she spoke, "But I-I am not! That is the truth!"

"I overheard you and Dorothy talking about Sese awhile ago... who is Sese Deo Brado?" Heero demanded looking intensely at Relena.

Relena sighed and exclaimed, "I'm sorry Heero, I promised Sese that I would never tell the truth about her. She is living a new life and she deserves it!" Heero stood up and said, "I'll find one way or another... I was right, there is more than meets the eye..."

"Yes there is, but whatever Dorothy is saying is not true, I don't believe anything of it!" Relena exclaimed looking annoyed. Heero looked at her again and asked, "Is she a Deliverance?"

Relena stood up and exclaimed, "Of course not! She never was! I don't believe this!" Heero held her hand and said, "I'm just making sure... I can't have you in danger again!"

"I understand Heero but Sese is not going to put me into danger!" Relena reasoned out. Heero replied, "But remember Relena... if she did... and if she is ever a Deliverance... I will kill her!" with that he left.

_"Heero..."_ Relena thought

**THAT EVENING (FILES ROOM)**

Quatre opened a flashlight and started looking through the files. Wu Fei and Trowa was with him and they too were looking through the files.

"I can' believe I'm doing this!" Wu Fei complained. Quatre replied, "That's okay Wu Fei!"

Trowa stopped scanning and asked, "What is with Sese that intrigues you Quatre?" Quatre took out a folder with Sese's name on it and answered, "I have hunch that she was the missing princess of Spain!"

"Princess of Spain? Ain't that farfetched? The Princess of Spain is dead!" Wu Fei reasoned out. Quatre opened the folder and answered, "Maybe the princess is not really dead! Heero and I knew that we saw her before, here look!" with that he showed the files of Sese to the two.

**Name: **Sese Deo Brado

**Age: **17

**Race: **Spanish

**Mother: **Estrellita Deo Brado

**Father: **Unknown Romefellar Soldier

Trowa exclaimed, "Her bio-data says nothing about her being a princess Quatre!" Quatre sighed and exclaimed, "That's because this is not her real bio-data! Everything is altered!"

"Winner boy is right!" Duo exclaimed appearing behind Wu Fei and Trowa. "Duo!" Quatre exclaimed. Duo took out an MO disk and said, "This might answer your questions Quatre!"

"I thought you don't want to spy on her?" Wu Fei asked. Duo answered, "Let's just say, Heero was right... AGAIN! There is more than the meets the eye!" 

_"I'm against to what I'm doing, but I don't have a choice... there is something about Sese and to what Dorothy have said!" _ Duo thought as he followed his comrades outside the file room.

**COMPUTER ROOM**

As Trowa opened the door they found Heero waiting for them. "Heero!" Trowa exclaimed. "What took you so long?" Heero asked as he sat infront of the computer.

Duo then approached Heero handing him an MO disk. Heero took it and asked, "What changed your mind?" Duo answered looking annoyed, "I changed my mind because I want the truth! You got a problem with that?"

Heero inserted the MO disk and ran the program. And lo and behold, the true files about Sese Deo Brado appeared. Wide-eyed Duo exclaimed, "Sese Deo Brado.... or rather.... Princess Seomi Deo Brado?"

"She is the Princess of Spain!" Quatre exclaimed. "Not anymore! Ever since the war started in Spain, the royal family were dethroned and they became commoners trying to survive and escape war!" Heero replied.

Trowa frowned and asked, "What make her dangerous then?" Heero pointed something on the screen, Wu Fei read what is it.

"The ability to control mecha?" Wu Fei read. "So? We can control mecha too!" he exclaimed looking dignified. Heero shook his head and said, "More than meets the eye! The way she control or pilot the mecha is the reason why some people are after her! That power she possess!"

Quatre sat down on a chair and said, "Whatever is that power she has started the urge of the Deliverance to start a war in order to have her!"

Duo frowned and said, "I overheard Dorothy telling Sese that she is a Deliverance herself!" Quatre then reasoned, "Maybe there's another term for Deliverance beside the term we knew!"

"Why not ask Dorothy for the other meaning?" Wu Fei suggested. Heero shook his head and exclaimed, "No use, Relena won't tell me anything about Sese and see Dorothy to tell us? I doubt it! That woman swore loyalty to Relena and she's not gonna break that!"

Duo sighed and said, "Then it's all up to me then!" with that the four looked at him with questioning looks. Duo reasoned out, "Among us five, Sese talks to me often! She confides in me!"

Quatre smiled and said, "Almost everyone confides in you Duo, even Heero!" Duo smirked and said, "That's because I have the charm!"

**THE NEXT DAY (AT THE GARAGE)**

Sese wiped away her sweat as she tuned up her bike. She then noticed Duo looking at her. She stopped working and stood up.

"Good Morning Sese!" Duo greeted. Sese smiled and greeted back, "Good Morning!" Duo scanned the bike and commented, "Nice tuning! You're hell of a mechanic too!"

Sese blushed and said, "Thank you! Pierre taught me a lot in that field!" Duo raised an eyebrow and asked, "Pierre?"

"He's an old friend... he is just like me..." Sese answered her voice low and sad.

_"Like you huh? A deliverance or a royalty?" _ Duo wondered. Duo smiled and exclaimed, "Don't try to tell me sad things about your past if you don't feel like talking about them!"

Sese shook her head and said, "It can't be helped, sooner or later you'll find out what is my past!"

_"I've already knew half of it...."_ Duo thought, "So what's the point keeping it a secret?" he asked. Sese drew closer to him and answered, "Because... I don't want to be casted out again, not this early... at least before that thing to happen, I manage to make friends with you guys..."

Duo closed his eyes and said, "But ain't that sad? After gaining their trust you'll just betray it for not telling the truth of you are?" 

"That it the bitter part of life Duo, life is unfair and if it's not, then maybe I won't be called the way I am!" Sese explained. "What the way you are Sese?" Duo asked again.

Sese sighed and said, "Something inhuman... something you would never wanted to cross with..." 

"Like Death?" Duo asked his voice serious. Sese looked at him and answered, "Yes... like death..."

Duo took Sese's hands and said, "Come, I'll show you something!" Sese gave him a puzzled look and asked, "What is that?"

"That something inhuman and something you would never wanted to cross with... death Sese! I'll show you Death!"

**UNDERGROUND GARAGE**

Sese awed at the sight she saw, 5 Gundams stood before her. Duo have taken her at the Underground Garage were Duo and the others kept their gundams.

"You're a Gundam pilot!" Sese exclaimed in awe. Duo nod his head and said, "Yup! Heero, Quatre, Trowa and Wu Fei are my fellow pilots."

With that Duo pointed to a Gundam and exclaimed, "That's my Gundam! Deathscythe Hell!" Sese looked at the huge black colored Gundam and asked, "Deathscythe Hell?"

"Yes, that's what I call him!" Duo answered. "But why?" Sese asked again. 

Duo answered his voice serious, "That's because I'm the God of Death!" Sese stared at him with a questioning look. Duo explained, "I call myself Death Sese, The God of Death in order to stop Operation Meteor. I killed thousand of soldiers in my hand Sese... I've fought in a war they call endless!"

"Duo..." Sese replied. "Now you see death, now you know who am I! It's your turn to tell me who you are!" Duo exclaimed looking intensely at her.

**++++**

**To be Continued**


	4. IV: NEWTYPE Past of a Princess

**IV: NEWTYPE / Past of a Princess**

Sese Deo Brado stared at Duo Maxwell, the copper-blue eyed boy was staring at her intensely. If it's like he's reading her mind.

"You don't want to know who or what am I Duo!" Sese exclaimed. Duo grabbed her by the shoulders and demanded, "Why? What are you afraid of? Are you afraid to tell that you're a Deliverance?" 

Sese jerked off crying, "I AM NOT A DELIVERANCE!" Duo exclaimed, "Then who are you?" Sese shook her head, she is not going to tell him. "I'm sorry! You'll just hate me... you'll just hate me! And you'll be just like them, when they knew who am I, they became one of the Deliverance..."

Duo smirked and said, "Try me Sese Deo Brado or should I say, Princess Seomi Deo Brado! The lost princess of Spain?" Sese froze, _"How did he knew that?"_

"Forgive me, but we have been investigating about you, we can't afford to endanger Ms. Relena." Duo replied apologetically. 

"So you knew half of my past..." Sese replied softly. Duo nod his head. Then Heero, Quatre, Trowa and Wu Fei appeared behind the shadows. Sese stared at them all exclaiming, "You think I'm a Deliverance!"

Heero eyed her saying, "According to Dorothy, you might be one!" Sese nod her head saying, "Dorothy is implying a different term for Deliverance...."

"Then you are a Deliverance..." Quatre replied. With that Heero took out his gun and pointed it at Sese. Duo grabbed Heero by the arm saying, "Heero no!"

Heero gave Duo a death glare. Usually, Dup would flinch at the sight of his death glare but this time Duo didn't flinched. Duo was giving Heero his own version of death glare saying, "Heero, don't do this!"

"I'm not having Relena in danger... I told Relena, that once I found out that her new girl is a Deliverance, I will kill her!" Heero exclaimed his voice intense.

Duo looked at Sese who has her eyes closed. There is no fear written in her face. "If she has plans to kill Relena, she should have done it earlier!" Duo exclaimed trying to make his point.

Trowa nod his head and exclaimed, "Maxwell is right, she should have done that earlier!" before Heero could response to that, there was a loud explosion.

"What was that?" Wu Fei asked. Heero exclaimed, "Relena!" with that he took off. The other followed him except for Duo. "Sese...." he exclaimed.

Sese didn't answered. She just stood there not moving nor opening her eyes. Duo sighed and thought, _"I'm sorry..." _ with that he went off. As he left, Sese opened her eyes, instead of emerald green, Sese's eyes were blood red and soulless.

**INSIDE THE SCHOOL**

**RELENA'S OFFICE**

Soldiers dressed in black ran back and forth in the halls. Relena was taken hostage by a man who has this long bright blond hair. The man has this piercing red eyes. 

"Where is Seomi?" the man asked. Relena exclaimed, "Don't threaten me, even if I tell, she won't come with you!" The man frowned and exclaimed, "You stubborn woman!" he was about to hit her when Heero burst into the pointing a gun at him.

The man smiled and exclaimed, "Well, well, well, the perfect soldier Heero Yuy!"

**Meanwhile... Along the halls**

Wu Fei punched an enemy in the stomach and kicked another one in the face. He turned around sending a wild punch at another enemy.

"Who the hell are this people?" Wu Fei asked as he dodged bullets. Duo lowered his cap saying, "They are just the same guys who wants Relena dead!" with that he rushed out gutting enemy's heads with his human sized thermal scythe.

Trowa pulled the trigger, killing 3 enemies. "I don't think these people wants Relena!" Quatre nod his head and exclaimed, "We better join Heero!"

**RELENA'S OFFICE**

Heero sensed that the guy infront of him is not an ordinary soldier, he grabbed Relena by the waist and jumped off the window. The man with piercing red eyes exclaimed, "You're not getting away!"

**SCHOOL GROUNDS**

"Yo! Heero!" Duo cried, seeing Heero putting Relena down. Heero looked at him saying, "They're after Sese!" Trowa exclaimed, "I knew it!"

Relena grabbed Heero by the arm saying, "Please don't let them get her!" before Heero could response, the man with piercing eyes appeared with his men.

"Give us Seomi Deo Brado!" the man exclaimed. Duo frowned and demanded, "What do you want from her?"

The man smiled and exclaimed, "We just want all Deliverance to be together again, that's all!" with that his men pointed their guns at the them.

_"Shit!"_ Duo cursed in his mind. 

"Let's stop this!" Sese exclaimed appearing behind the Gundam boys and Relena. "Sese!" Relena exclaimed looking worried. Quatre stared at Sese and was surprised to see the color of her eyes.

"Red eyes...." Quatre exclaimed. Sese approached them saying, "I'm sorry, but this is my fight!" with that she stared at the man with the same shade of red eyes and exclaimed, "Pierre, let's stop this!"

_"Pierre?"_ Duo thought hearing the name. Pierre frowned and exclaimed, "I can't do that Princess!" with that he exclaimed, "FIRE!"

The trigger were pulled, Sese stretched her arm forward and stopped the bullets in mid air. Everyone stared at her, Her long pony tailed hair loosened and now was billowing in a strong gush of wind.

Pierre let out a strong gush of energy, creating a small orb of light in his hand. "Sese!" Pierre exclaimed aiming the ball at her.

Sese cried, "LEAVE US PIERRE!" with that strong psychic power rushed at Pierre. Pierre wasn't able to use the ball of energy. There was a loud explosion. 

As the smoked dispersed. Sese's eyes returned back to its original color, Pierre was not found but his men lay there dead.

"Deliverance... another term for New Type..." Sese replied her voice sad. Heero's eyes lit up and exclaimed, "New Type! You're a New Type?"

Duo demanded, "What's a New Type?" Sese answered, "New Type, they are beings born with the ability to control any machine using only their minds, they can generated energy and elemental powers... I am one of them, born with this cursed power... a very destructive power..."

Wu Fei looked at Heero and asked, "You knew about New Types Heero?" Heero nod his head and exclaimed, "They are very rare, those born with this kind of power were hunted to be used as a biological weapons. The Zero System is actually based on the powers of the New Types"

Quatre exclaimed, "Sese, you mean this power of your destroyed Spain?" Sese turned around them and exclaimed, "No, that's a lie!"

Relena spoke, "It's not her powers that destroyed Spain, but it's the power of a New Type, but a different New Type!" Duo frowned and exclaimed, "That guy, Pierre is his name right?"

Relena nod her head and explained, "At that time, when the people of Spain found out that their princess was a New Type, a rebel group tried to get her and be used as a biological weapon."

"Because of that... war rage out.... the rebels versus the kingdom of Spain. Pierre was one of the rebels, he was too a New Type. He was my fiancée. Upon learning that I'm a New Type, he tried to get me, I fought him." Sese replied looking at her hands.

Trowa asked, "How did Spain turned into a ruin?" Sese looked up her and explained, "A New Type's power is considered very destructive when it's used along with a machine. Now a mecha or a Mobile Suit is a perfect machine for a New Type to control! Pierre and I fought using MS! The power was too much, knowing that my powers will cause destruction upon Spain, I deliberately lost the fight."

"You did that? But that's running away!" Wu Fei exclaimed looking disappointed. "I was thinking of the safety of my country. I can't afford my country to die in my hands." Sese exclaimed tears streaming from her eyes.

"Unfortunately, Pierre was cruel and evil, he destroyed Spain with his power... his power..." Relena exclaimed looking very sad. Sese looked away saying, "Ever since that day, I made people knew that I'm dead, I destroyed my MS, I changed my name, hoping that no one will knew, but some did, and like them, they tried to get me..."

Quatre exclaimed, "I'm sorry, that was so sad!"

"It's a curse I have to live, it's a curse that I shall I bring until I die... I'm a New Type and I will die as a New Type!" Sese exclaimed hinting pain in her voice.

Heero exclaimed, "It doesn't matter, we Gundam Pilots have the same curse. We are Gundams, we die as Gundams!" with that he walked away. Relena approached Sese saying, "Common, you need rest..." 

Sese shook her head and said, "I leave now... Pierre will come back... I can't afford the same thing to happen again." with that she walked away.

Duo watched her walking away, her hair billowing in the wind, _"Actually, her life is more of a curse than ours..."_

**SESE'S ROOM**

Sese zipped herself into her motorcycling suit, picked up her helmet and stared at the window. _"And I thought I could live a normal life..."_

"You must not run away you know!" Duo exclaimed. Sese turned around seeing Duo at the door. 

"You must hate me..." Sese exclaimed. "Who says I hate you?" Duo asked. Sese shook her head and exclaimed, "Maybe the others!"

Duo sighed and said, "Girl you had it in your head! No one hates you! How can we hate you? You just saved our asses awhile ago!"

"Please don't stop me from leaving Duo!" Sese exclaimed walking towards him. Duo pointed a gun at her saying, "I know you can stop my bullets and blast me out of your way but that won't stop me from thinking that you're weak!"

Sese frowned and exclaimed, "I am not weak!" Duo smirked and exclaimed, "Then don't run away! Let that Pierre come here and face you! Fight back!"

"Don't you understand? If I fight him, my powers will destroy this place!" Sese exclaimed bitterly. Duo exclaimed, "And what do you think of us Gundams? Chopped Liver? How many cities and countries we have destroyed just because of fighting back the enemy?"

Sese looked away from him. "Look here, it's up to you if you want this place to be destroyed or not! You have your own control of you powers." Duo insisted on her. Duo then put his hand over Sese's shoulder saying, "Don't run away Sese, you can't run away from war, fight it! 

**++++**

**To be Continued**


	5. V: DEATH

**V: DEATH**

"How did you manage to stop Sese from leaving?" Quatre asked Duo the next morning. Duo smiled saying, "Charm Winner Boy! It's called charm!"

Wu Fei raised an eyebrow and asked, "You Maxwell? You have charm?" Duo exclaimed, "Of course I do Wu-man!" then Sese entered the classroom. Looking quite cheerful she greeted them all, "Good Morning!"

"Morning Ms. Deo Brado!" Quatre and Wu Fei exclaimed in unison. Trowa nod his head while Duo smiled at her saying, "Yo Sese!"

Sese smiled at Duo, the guy who made her stay in the school. She then noticed Heero was not there, she asked, "Where is Heero?"

Duo sighed and said, "Where else? With Relena of course! Ever since the attack yesterday, he won't let Relena off his eyes!" Sese exclaimed, "That is so sweet of him!"

"Heero sweet? Now that's something new!" Duo exclaimed laughing.

**BALCONY**

Relena sighed at the sight of Heero beside her. "You should be in class Heero" Relena exclaimed. Heero didn't answered.

"I'm not in danger yet, you must get to class, I don't want to be a reason for your absence!" Relena replied looking at the perfect soldier. Heero looked at her asking, "Are you pushing me away Relena?"

Relena shook her head saying, "Of course not Heero, I'm just concerned about your studies!" Heero held her hand saying, "You don't have to worry about me, don't include me in your worries Relena. You have more to worry about!"

_"He always says not to worry about him... but I can't help but to worry about him!"_ Relena replied in her mind, gripping Heero's hand.

"I will not leave your sight Relena, I'm not having you in danger again!" Heero exclaimed. Relena could only smile at that response.

**CLASSROOM**

Duo looked out of the window and noticed black spots in the sky. _"What the hell..." _

Trowa replied, "MS! And they're not our friends!" Duo frowned and exclaimed, "I'll go out!" with that he left the classroom. Sese approached Trowa and asked, "What's wrong Trowa?"

"Some MS are going to attack this place, Duo is going out to stop them before they get near this place!" Trowa answered not looking at her. Sese froze.

_"MS? Oh no! It's must be Pierre's men!"_ Sese cried in her mind with that she exclaimed, "I'm going after Duo!"

Quatre cried at her, "Sese! Don't it's dangerous!" Wu Fei exclaimed, "Let her, after all she is a New Type!"

**UNDERGROUND BASE**

Duo entered D-Hell's cockpit saying to it, "Let's go my friend. It's time for the God of Death to appear!" with that he launched D-Hell out.

**BALCONY**

Relena noticed D-Hell flying towards the sky. Heero saw it too and exclaimed, "Enemy attacking! Get inside Relena, I'm going to help Duo!"

"What?" Relena asked. Heero nod his head saying, "Don't worry, I'll return back alive" with that he jumped off the balcony.

**SCHOOL GROUND**

Heero Yuy landed on the ground silently. He then heard sounds of a motorcycle speeding his way. He moved out catching a glimpse of someone in black motorcycle suit and red flaming hair.

_"Deo Brado! She's going after Duo!"_ Heero thought. He then hurriedly went towards the Underground base. Seconds later, Wing Zero took flight.

Quatre looked at Wu Fei and Trowa and asked, "Mind if we join?" Trowa answered, "Why not? Let's see how these MS of our new enemy fight!"

Heavy Arms, Sandrock and Altron soon followed after D-Hell and Wing Zero.

**BATTLE GROUNDS (FOREST)**

D-Hell slashes on of the MS infront of him. Duo smirked saying, "Never face Death you fool!" he then turned around and saw Wing Zero landing down firing two MS that was about to attack D-Hell.

"Nice of you to join Heero!" Duo greeted. Heero appeared in vid screen saying, "Pay attention to your enemies!" Duo sighed saying, "I know that!"

Heero then exclaimed, "Mind you, Deo Brado is heading this way too!" with that Heero went off line. Duo exclaimed in his mind, _"WHAT? What the hell is she thinking off?"_

Quatre, Wu Fei and Trowa joined them shortly. Explosions can be seen and heard in the forest, a sign that there is an MS battle going on. At the other side of the forest, Sese stood there thinking, _"None of Gundam's enemy are a Ne Type, but still..."_

She scanned her area and felt something not normal, _"I still can feel a New Type pilot, he must be hiding within the trees! I've got to warn them!_ with that she took off.

**BOOM!**

**BAM!**

Fire and explosion was everywhere. Duo smiled at the sight saying, "Looks like Hell everyone!" then he noticed Sese running towards his Gundam. Duo's jaw dropped.

"SESE! Get out of here!" Duo cried looking angry. Sese shook her head saying, "Duo! There is a New Type around! He is piloting an MS! Beware!"

As she said this, a gray MS emerged out. It was a tail like scorpion and was colored red. Sese stared at it and exclaimed, "RED SCORPION!"

Heero thought, _"This is a New Type MS... interesting!" _ Wing Zero then positioned it's Twin beam rifle and fired it. The blast hit the Red Scorpion, but the blast didn't scratched it. 

Quatre exclaimed through the vid screen, "It's protected by a shield!" then in all the Gundam's vid screen appeared a face of a young man with long brown hair and cold red eyes.

"Hello there! The name is Akai! I'm here for Sese Deo Brado!" Akai exclaimed smiling. Duo frowned saying, "You're not having her!"

Akai exclaimed, "Very well, then I must have to kill you all with my MS! Red Scorpion!" with that the tail of his MS lunged at D-Hell. D-Hell blocked the tail with it's scythe.

Quatre lunged at Red Scorpion striking his Heat Shotels at it. The blades of the Heat Shotels shattered. Then the Red-Scorpion stared at Sandrock. Then a strong blast coming from it's shoulders blasted Sandrock sending it to the ground.

"QUATRE!" Duo cried. Quatre exclaimed, "*cough* I'm okay! Watch out, the pilot is using his powers!" D-Hell broke the contact of his scythe with the tail. Altron Gundam then used it's Flame throwers at the Red Scorpion.

Akai laughed maniacally saying, "Fire is the power of the Red Scorpion!" with that, the arm of the Red Scorpion stretched forward. "Let's heat it up!" Akai exclaimed. With that the fire rebounded hitting Altron Gundam.

"KUSO!" Wu Fei cried. Red Scorpion then wrapped Altron Gundam with it's tail and slamming it to the ground. _"Oh no! Two of them are down!" _ Sese thought.

Heero frowned and said, "So this is the power of a New Type in a MS!" Heavy Arms then released torpedoes at Red Scorpion. The torpedoes stopped a few inches from the Red Scorpion then it turned around and lunged at them. Sese rushed out throwing a small ball of energy at the torpedoes. There was a loud explosion.

"SESE!" Duo cried. Sese exclaimed, "Don't worry I'm fine!" Akai smiled at the sight of Sese. "Princess Seomi! I found you at last! Master Pierre wants you badly!"

Sese frowned saying, "I'm not coming with you Akai!" Akai frowned and exclaimed, "Then I have to get you by force!" with that Red Scorpion thrust it's tail at Sese. D-Hell then blocked Sese taking the blow.

"DUO!" Sese cried. D-Hell kneeled down infront of Sese. The blow was very bad, Heero and Trowa knew this, they left their cockpit and rushed towards D-Hell. Quatre and Wu Fei did the same. 

"Maxwell!" Wu Fei cried knocking on the cockpit. Heero frowned saying, "He must be dead!" Sese shook her head saying, "NO!" 

She then placed her hand over the cockpit and in an instant it opened. As the cockpit opened, it revealed a bleeding Duo Maxwell. Sese went it, un-strapping Duo saying, "Please help me!" Heero then helped her to get Duo out of the cockpit.

Quatre took out a handkerchief and placing it over Duo's bleeding head saying, "This is bad!" Sese stared at Red Scorpion and exclaimed, "Akai... you will pay!" with that she leaped inside D-Hell's cockpit.

"What are you doing Sese?" Quatre demanded. Then in their minds, Sese spoke, _"I will be Death for now..."_ with that D-Hell rose.

Sensing that D-Hell was moving without him, Duo opened his eyes and exclaimed, "S-Sese... she's... piloting D-Hell!" with that he tried to get up.

"Not so fast! You're bleeding!" Quatre exclaimed stopping him. Duo pushed him aside saying, "I don't care if I bleed to Death! Sese is piloting D-Hell! It's dangerous!"

Heero stared at D-Hell and exclaimed, "Look's like D-Hell is not an ordinary Gundam anymore!" Trowa nod his head saying, "A New Type is piloting it!"

Akai smiled saying, "Let's fight then Princess!" Sese opened her eyes revealing soulless red eyes and said, "You will die Akai!"

Red Scorpion then lunged it's tail at D-Hell. In an instant, D-Hell suddenly had an invisible barrier that made the tail bounce off.

Duo's eyes widened and exclaimed, "That was amazing!" D-Hell then spread out it's bat like wings sending out a huge sound wave. Trees started to fall and the ground started to shake.

"Super sonic wave! I didn't know D-Hell has them!" Wu Fei exclaimed crouching low. Duo shook his head, "D-Hell don't have that feature! Sese is using her powers on D-Hell!"

Red Scorpion started to fall apart. "This can't be!" Akai exclaimed in fury. Sese cried, "DIE!!!!!!!!!" with that D-Hell's scythe slashed through Red Scorpion. There was a loud explosion. Then the cockpit of D-Hell opened. Sese leaped off saying, "Take cover guys!"

Heero exclaimed, "Inside our Gundams!" Quatre helped Duo saying, "You go with me!" then they all went into their gundams. 

It seems that Akai was still alive. Akai emerged from his burning mecha enveloped in a strange light. "DIE DEO BRADO!" Akai cried hurling crystal like blades at her.

Sese dodged them all. She then formed a small amount of energy in her hands crying, "SNOW FREEZE!" with that she lunged it at Akai. Akai wasn't able to avoid it. The ball hit him freezing him from head to toe. The impact was so strong that even the trees and the grounds near Akai was frozen.

_"WOW! That was so cool!_" Duo thought climbing out from Sandrock's cockpit. Duo hurriedly rushed toward Sese saying, "That was so cool Sese!" 

Upon seeing Duo with a bleeding head Sese exclaimed, "You idiot! You're bleeding!"

Quatre sighed and said, "I wonder how Duo manage to be so hyper active with a bleeding head?" Heero shrugged his shoulders saying, "And he says I'm not human!"

Sese placed her hand over Duo's head and with her powers, she healed his wounds. Duo was even more amazed by it. "You can heal!" Sese nod his head and turned to Altron Gundam, D-Hell and Sandrock. She then released a blinding light. As the light dispersed, the damage the 3 Gundams received were all repaired.

"She can also fix a Gundam with her powers! COOL!" Duo exclaimed examining D-Hell. Quatre and Wu Fei looked amazed to what Sese did. Sese couldn't help but blush in embarrassment. Duo took Sese by the hand saying, "You know what, you looked like Death out there awhile ago but right now, you're an angel Sese! Thanks!"

Sese blushed even more. _"No one ever thanked me like that before... calling me an angel... Duo..." _she thought looking at Duo beaming at her.

_"Sese Deo Brado, you might not be a danger after all" _ Heero exclaimed in his mind, seeing how genki his friend is. 

**ST. MICHAEL (GARAGE)**

Duo whistled as he helped Sese clean her motorcycle that afternoon. He then remembered how Sese piloted D-Hell. He looked at Sese asking, "Yo Sese! You once said, you once have an MS right?"

Sese nod her head saying, "Yes! But I destroyed her!" Duo asked again, "What's her name?" 

"Susagep!" Sese answered back. Duo frowned giving her puzzled look. Sese laughed and exclaimed, "I know it's a weird name! Susagep is backward of Pegasus!" 

"Oh... nice!" Duo replied laughing a bit.

Sese then exclaimed, "You know, you shouldn't have risked your life for me back there!" Duo shook his head saying, "Don't feel sorry! I'm not called Death for nothing!"

"But still, you got injured very badly!" Sese commented. "I'm used to bleeding heads, cuts and scars! And I'm used of death defying situation!" Duo exclaimed smiling at her.

"How can you laugh at the face of Death Duo?" Sese asked. Duo answered back, "Because I am Death! I'll show you one time why I am death!"

Sese looked at his cross necklace and whispered, "Ironic, you wear a necklace with a cross pendant!" Duo took the necklace off and handed it to her saying, "It's my symbol of death, here have it!"

"What? But why?" Sese asked looking surprised. Duo replied looking deeply into her eyes, "Because you just became death like me awhile ago! Anyone who pilots D-Hell is death!" with that he put the necklace around Sese's neck.

"Keep that! It would be our symbol!" Duo replied winking at her. Sese smiled thinking, _"He is so nice... thank you Duo!"_

**++++**

**To be Continued**


	6. VI: REBIRTH

**VI. REBIRTH**

A month have past and Pierre haven't attacked yet. Sese was doing great with her life in St. Michael. She was the number one motorcycle racer in the women's division. She is an expert linguist and an instant heartthrob. Everyday her room are filled with love letters and flowers from different boys.

Her social life was great too. She and Relena are the best of friends and usually Relena confides with her when it comes to Heero. Her friendship with the perfect soldier was doing good. Heero is not giving her any death glares anymore and that was good. Quatre was really nice and a true gentleman that Sese can't help him but announce him as "My Lord".

Trowa don't talk too much, thanks to his surrogate sister Catherine, she was able to know something about Trowa. Knowing that Trowa is good with the flute, she found cajoling Trowa to play a certain piece and Trowa would abide to it. This made Sese smile and remember her good ole days in Spain.

Wu Fei, being known for his point of view in women, Sese found herself challenged to the fact to prove him that she is not weak. Wu Fei is also a gentleman and treats her like she WAS still the princess of Spain. According to Duo, Wu Fei is just like that in repaying for what she did to Altron Gundam.

Speaking of Duo, Sese found Duo the most comfortable among the five to be with. He was extremely cheerful and always laughing. It is also a fact that he is the cause of laughter in the class. The guy just have loads of humor. Not only that, Duo was a good friend, a very good friend. A gregarious one in fact. His comrade have to agree that Duo is the nicest among them and nothing can match Duo's sense in life.

As Sese walked into the Underground base to bring some snacks to Duo who was busy tuning D-Hell, she made sure that he bought Duo's favorite. Hamburgers and fries!

"Hey Duo! Can you come down for a moment and have a snack?" Sese asked in the top of her voice. Duo looked down at the hanger and exclaimed smiling, "Sure! Why not? As long you got hamburgers and fries in there!"

Sese laughed. Duo went down saying, "You are so good to bring me snacks you know!" Sese smiled and said, "Hey you're not the only one! I also bought the others!"

"That's why you're too good!" Duo exclaimed taking a huge bite on his hamburger. Seeing bread crumbs on Duo's mouth, Sese took out a napkin and wiped it off saying, "You eat like a 4-year-old child!" Duo blushed saying, "I am not!"

Sese smiled at the flushing shinigami and exclaimed, "I know, just teasing you!" then suddenly, Heero appeared saying, "We have company!"

Duo frowned and exclaimed, "Not on my snacks dammed it!" with that he climbed the hangar to get to D-Hell. Quatre, Trowa and Wu Fei appeared next all in a hurry. Sese closed her eyes and tried to sense the enemy.

_"New Type!"_ Sese exclaimed in her mind. She knew that her friends are going to face another New Type. She waited when all the Gundams took off and went towards her motorcycle. As she rode off the place following her senses of the enemy she thought, _"I wish I haven't destroyed Susagep! Then again, it might not be too late!"_

**FOREST**

"I can't believe we're going to battle here again!" Duo complained. "Better here than in the school grounds!" Wu Fei reasoned out. The enemies appeared and the five Gundam ensued in battle.

Meanwhile not far from them, a mecha colored in pure silver white stood waiting. The pilot, a handsome young man with blood shot red eyes smirked at the sight of fire and explosion.

_"Princess' friends are out again to fight!"_ the man thought, _"I will bury them with Silver and I will get the princess and return her to Master Pierre!"_

The silver white colored mecha started to move heading towards the battle area. 

_"I can sense him! I can sense the SILVER! This is bad! SILVER is an elite New Type mecha not mentioning the pilot! Argentum McCloy!" _Sese thought brushing the leaves off her shoulders. She is now inside the forest, not bringing her motorcycle with her, she decided to walk it towards the 5 Gundam boys.

Heero slashed his enemies with his saber beam with one strike. "That's the last of them!" Duo exclaimed as he gutted one enemy mecha.

Quatre wiped away a sweat and replied, "I have to praise them, they are very good!" Wu Fei nod his head in agreement saying, "You're right! Pierre's men are really good!"

"But not too good for us!" Duo replied smirking. He then remembered his snack and said, "Let's go back now shall we? I haven't finished my snack!"

They were about to head back when the silver colored mecha appeared, it has two beam swords and silver metal orbs were floating around it. Heero frowned and thought, _"New Type!"_

"Hello there! You must be the friends of Princess Sese! The name is Argentum McCloy and this is my precious mecha... SILVER!" the pilot of the silver colored mecha spoke.

Duo exclaimed with pure sarcasm, "Nice meeting you Mr. McCloy! The name is Duo Maxwell and I have no time to play with your mecha named SILVER!"

Argentum raised an eyebrow and replied, "Ouch, your sarcasm is live poison my friend!" 

"I am not your friend baka!" Duo spatted. _"This Argentum guy is getting on my nerve!"_ SILVER pointed one of it's sword at D-Hell. Argentum exclaimed, "You, the one known as the God of Death! I will bury you and the rest of your friends!"

Duo exclaimed sarcastically, "Don't you think is the other way around? After all I am the God of Death! You can't kill death that's because it is DEATH already!"

_"I can't believe Duo is taking this so lightly. We are fighting a New Type here and he knows like we know that New Type don't stand a chance on the Gundams!"_ Quatre exclaimed worriedly in his mind.

"That is Duo. He is never afraid of anything, much like Heero! To him, it's all a game!" Trowa replied sensing Quatre's worry. "But still... this guy is a New Type! The damage of that Akai did to our Gundams was unimaginable! No ordinary human, piloting a mecha can do that in one throw!" Quatre reasoned out.

Wu Fei spoke, "If you think of withdrawing, that would be running away! I rather die fighting rather die running away!" Heero nod his head in agreement saying, "Chang is right. It's no point of withdrawing. This guy has us at the palm of his hand. We have no choice but to fight!" 

Then suddenly a voice spoke, "You have a choice actually!" It was Sese, perched upon a tree. D-Hell turned to that tree seeing Sese dressed in her black motorcycling suit. Duo spoke, anger in his voice, "Idiot! Don't you get it? These guys are after you!"

"I know that but Argentum is one of the elite New Type. Just like me, he is not like Akai! He is powerful with or without a mecha! You guys don't stand a chance! You are the one who doesn't get it!" Sese exclaimed angrily. 

Duo exclaimed his voice intense, "We do get it! But we just can't let them have you! I can't let them have you! You are not some biological weapon to be used! Your powers are for you to use! Your own choice to use! That's why even without the chance of winning, I will fight because I can't let them have their way with someone special like you Sese!"

Sese smiled and thought, _"Duo...."_ she jumped down facing D-Hell and exclaimed telepathically to Duo, _"Thank you for your concern Duo. I appreciate it, it was very sweet of you... but you see... I can't let anyone die because of me... I don't want anyone hurt because of me... so please... withdraw and let me battle Argentum!"_

Duo growled, "BAKA! I'm not letting you!" Sese replied, "Then you leave me no choice! With that she touched D-Hell and instantly all the system of D-Hell shut down. The same thing happened to the others. 

"She shut off the system!" Heero exclaimed. Duo banged his controls crying, "Dammed it Sese!" with that he jerked open the cockpit and jumped off.

He then ran towards Sese but an invisible barrier blocked him a few inches away from her. Sese have put a protection shield all over the 5 Gundams. "SESE! Don't do this!" Duo cried at her.

Sese smiled at Duo saying, "I'll be fine Duo.... I'll be fine!" with that she turned her back facing SILVER. "It's you and me Argentum!"

"Princess how shall you fight? You don't have a mecha!" Argentum exclaimed mockingly. Sese smirked saying, "Susagep is returning Argentum!"

From the sky, ray of lights appeared from the different directions of the world. The rays of light hit the ground where Sese was standing, an in an instant, a huge mecha colored white with a silver unicorn horn stood. 

In wide eye Argentum exclaimed, "Susagep!" Sese floated through the air and entered Susagep's cockpit. Quatre exclaimed, "Amazing! She restored Susagep in an instant! To think that Susagep is in pieces already!"

_"The power of a New Type is indeed terrifying..." _ Heero admitted in his mind. Duo banged his fist on the barrier saying, "SESE! NO!"

_"I'll be fine Duo!"_ Sese exclaimed at him through telepathy. Susagep's back opened and from it came out, silver metal wings. "It's time to fight Argentum!" Sese cried.

SILVER's silver metal orbs attacked Susagep. "Taste the power of SILVER!" Argentum exclaimed, generating the high voltage of the metals orbs. Susagep then enveloped itself with it's wings as the metal orbs attacked.

The metal orbs then let out a strong gush of electricity trying to electrocute Susagep. "Those orbs generate thousands by thousands of electricity! Susagep will be fried Princess and so are you if you don't give up!" Argentum exclaimed laughing maniacally.

"SESE!!!!" Duo cried. "YOU BASTARD!" Heero exclaimed coming out f Zero, "Those metal wings of Susagep, they're not just made from Gundamian are they?"

Quatre remarked, "To look of it, those wings might made up with 50% Gundamian and another unknown alloy, why Heero?" Heero smirked and exclaimed, "Susagep won't be fried, if my hunch is right, that unknown alloy is not really unknown... but Rutilus Platinum!"

Duo exclaimed in surprise, "Rutilus what? Don't tell me the newly found alloy that when mixed to gundamian alloy it would create a super strong armor!" Heero nod his head in agreement. With that, the wings of Susagep spread out hitting the metal orbs and destroying half of them.

"Never underestimate Susagep Argentum!" Sese exclaimed as the wings of Susagep detached from it's back and morphed into two crescent blades on the arms of Susagep. Argentum in fury exclaimed, "Not all my orbs are gone yet!"

With that the remaining orbs attacked. Susagep destroyed these orbs with it's crescent blades. SILVER then attacked using his two beam swords. Susagep blocked them effortlessly. Sese smirked saying, "You are forgetting that I know swordsmanship better than you Argentum!"

SILVER jerked away then he combined two beam swords together. Susagep attacked not fearing the new formed weapon. 

"It's amazing how New Type's can morph their weapon in short time!" Wu Fei remarked looking impressed. Trowa replied, "That's the power psychokinetic!"

Susagep slashed the combine beam sword of SILVER. Sese heard Argentum cursed. "It's over Argentum!" Argentum gritted his teeth exclaimed, "I have one weapon left and that is SILVER himself!" With that light started to emanate from SILVER. 

Sese demanded, "You're going to use SILVER as a nuclear bomb? Are you insane?" Duo cried, "HE'S GOING TO WHAT? WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS HE THINKING OFF? HE WILL OBLITERATE THIS WHOLE COUNTRY FOR GOD'S SAKE!"

Heero exclaimed, "That would equal to the self-destruct system of our gundams... only more powerful!" Duo cursed, "Kuso! Were sitting ducks!"

Sese exclaimed, "No were not!" with that the crescent blades morphed into a powerful beam rifled. Aiming it at Argentum, Sese cried, "DIE!!!!!!!" with that Susagep fired at SILVER. The blast hit SILVER blasting it to piece so thus the pilot.

**MINUTES LATER**

Duo stared at Sese as Sese went down from Susagep. Quatre sensing that two needed to be alone, he mentioned to his comrades to return back first. As Heero, Quatre and Trowa went off, Duo rushed towards Sese wrapping her in his embrace.

"You idiot! Don't ever do anything that reckless!" Duo exclaimed. Sese was quite surprised to Duo's reaction but she managed to say, "B-but Duo... you're the one who is reckless... facing an elite New Type and everything..."

Duo exclaimed, "Who cares? Just promise me that you're not jumping into like that!" Sese sighed and said, "I promise and you better promise me that you'll help me tune up Susagep like I help you tune-up D-Hell!"

The young Shinigami gave her a genuine smile saying, "Duo Maxwell at your service mam!" with that Duo took Sese's hand and exclaimed, "Let's go home shall we?" Sese nod her head smiling.

**++++**

**To be Continued**


	7. VII: PARTNERS

**VII. PARTNERS**

Who would thought that ever since that day, Duo and Sese were calling each others as partners? Ever since the battle with Argentum, Duo calls Sese as partner or Lord of End. Sese meanwhile refrain to call Duo as Duo or partner in crime.

The change happened one fateful Saturday evening when Sese invited them all to her midnight race with some guys who thinks that she's an amateur. 

"Sese is not here yet!" Relena exclaimed craning her neck looking for Sese amidst the racers in the racing place. Duo replied, "Chill Relena, Sese wants a grand entrance!"

As he says this, Trowa spotted Sese arriving in a black car. "There she is!" he replied to Duo. Duo stood up and exclaimed, "Yo partner!"

Sese got out of the car, everyone went wide eyed. Sese's long red hair was no longer long. She had it cut! Now her red flaming hair is shoulder length and layered. She was wearing her black matrix coat, underneath is her black motorcycling suit. She was also wearing black shades. 

She saw Duo and exclaimed, "Duo!" Duo has to shake himself to what he saw, Sese looked so different and definitely cool looking. Duo approached to her saying, "You cut your hair!"

"Yeah! Ain't it cool?" Sese asked grinning at him. Duo exclaimed, "Yeah... I like it, it looks cool on you!" Relena approached Sese saying, "Good luck on your race Sese!"

Sese bowed down saying, "Thank you Ms. Relena!" Quatre exclaimed, "Do your best!" Sese grinned at Arabian friend of hers, she then turned to Duo saying, "So partner, I hope we tuned my precious really good!"

"Don't worry, I tuned your precious so good you'll sure to win!" Duo exclaimed winking at her. A guy with spiky blond hair approached her and replied, "The race is about to start Deo Brado!" Sese smirked at the guy as she removed her matrix coat. 

Duo handed her black helmet and whispered to her, "You go partner!" Sese looked at him and smiled. She then put her helmet on and approached her bike. 

The race started with the blond spiky guy in the lead. Duo went back to others watching the race. "That guy with the blond hair is in the lead!" Quatre exclaimed.

"Don't panic Quatre, Sese is going to win.... she has her own tricks up her sleeves!" Duo replied. "Don't tell me she's using her powers?" Wu Fei asked. Duo shook his head saying, "Nope, that's cheating Wu-man and Sese's no cheater!" 

Then halfway of the race Sese caught up with the blond guy. The blond guy saw that Sese might took the lead, kicked Sese's bike with his leg.

"Now that's cheating!" Relena exclaimed angrily bending low on the railing, Heero grab her by the waist saying in his mind, _"Relena is so energetic today...."_ Duo frowned and exclaimed, "Why that jerk bag!"

Sese got her bike in control and wasn't troubled by it. The blond guy did it again. Sese frowned lowered speed a little bit giving her opponent a little lead. The blond guy smirked and cried, "I WILL WIN THIS RACE BITCH!"

_"Let's see about that jerk!" _ Sese thought smiling to herself. Near the end of the race, Sese suddenly accelerated her speed so surprisingly that the blond guy wasn't able to see her speeding ahead of him. Sese waved back him saying, "Looks like I'm going to win sucker!"

Sese Deo Brado did won and that leave the blond guy kicking his bike in anger. Sese could only laugh her head off. Duo joined her into her laughters. Quatre smiled at the two and replied to Trowa, "They are so similar in many ways aren't they?"

Trowa just nod his head in agreement. Relena hugged Sese saying, "Congratulations Sese!" Sese hugged back saying, "Thanks Ms. Relena! I appreciate your cheers!"

Heero replied, "Yeah, she nearly fell off the railing because of that!" Duo smirked and exclaimed, "Common Heero, you were there to prevent that right?" with that he winked at him. Relena could only blush and Heero gave Duo a death glare.

Sese giggled and exclaimed, "Common, let's celebrate this back in the dorm!" everyone agreed to that. 

**DORM (ST. MICHAEL)**

"It's a good thing that Relena let us to use the dorm's auditorium for this party!" Duo exclaimed as he helped Wu Fei bring the cases of beer. Quatre raised an eyebrow saying, "Alcoholic drinks?"

Duo nod his head saying, "That's right! Why?" Quatre replied, "Are we allowed to drink that? I thought this is an non-alcoholic party?"

"Don't be a party pooper Winner boy! Drink for a change!" Duo replied putting his arm around Quatre's shoulders. Trowa handed Quatre a bottle of champagne saying, "Catherine and the girls are having this, I think you should take it too!"

Quatre smiled and said, "Thanks Trowa!" Sese appeared wearing, black jeans and a black spaghetti straps and black rubber shoes. Her layered red hair swayed as she walked towards them. Due to the disco lights, Sese radiant as a party girl goddess. Duo can't help but to ogle.

"Hey, you guys enjoying?" Sese asked. Wu Fei nod his head saying, "For a girl, you know how to throw a party!" Sese smiled at him saying, "I'll take that as a compliment Wu Fei!" 

The dance floor flowed with party people. Sese grabbed Duo by the hand saying, "Common partner, let's dance!" Duo shook his head saying, "I'm not much of a dancer partner!"

"You're an American, you must know how to dance!" Sese exclaimed. "Not all American's can dance, partner!" Duo pointed out. Sese gave Duo a look of insist. "Oh all right, you win!" Duo gave in.

Thus Duo danced with Sese. Meanwhile, Relena had a lot a champagne and started to feel dizzy. Heero noticed this took Relena by the hand saying, "I think you better rest..."

Relena just nod her head, as she started to walk she stumbled down, Heero caught her saying, "I'll have to carry you Relena" with that he carried her.

**RELENA'S ROOM**

Heero laid the ditzy Relena on the bed. He covered her with her blanket and was about to leave when Relena muttered his name, "Heero..."

The perfect soldier stared at her, he then took hold of her hand saying, "I'm here Relena..." Relena gave a faint smile and closed her eyes. Heero took a chair, he sat on it thinking, _"I'll be just right here Relena..."_

**AUDITORIUM (DORM)**

Duo scanned the area but he couldn't find Sese. He started to worry. What if Pierre attacked and she was taken away? Duo approached Quatre asking, "Yo Quatre, have you seen Sese?"

Quatre shook his head saying, "No, I think she's with Relena!" Duo replied, "Nah... I just saw Heero carrying a tipsy Relena awhile ago! She's not with her!"

"How about Catherine?" Quatre asked. Duo shook his head saying, "She's with Trowa!" Quatre then asked, "Where do you think she'll be Duo? You're the one who knows her well among us."

Duo's eyes lit up and exclaimed, "The garage! Of course! Thanks Winner boy!" with that he rushed out of the auditorium.

**GARAGE**

Sese stared at her bike thinking, _"You did well today my precious! Cheers!" _ with that she raised up a bottle of beer and drank it.

She then noticed the stars at the sky shining beautifully. She smiled at the sight. It was very peaceful, and she's loving every inch of it. She was longing peace for a very long time. She just hope that the peace she is now feeling will last until the day she die.

_"But you're a New Type... when you're a New Type, there will be no peace, there will be always a war!"_ She thought. She looked at the bottle of beer and replied, "An endless war..."

"Thinking about Pierre aren't you?" Duo asked. Sese turned around and found the copper-blue eyed pilot leaning on the wall. Sese sighed and said, "You're no New Type but it seems you can read my mind."

Duo smirked saying, "A thing I learned from Heero himself. That's one ability of his that is contagious!" Sese laughed saying, "You're so funny!"

"What? I didn't intend that for a joke!" Duo exclaimed raising an eyebrow. "Well I guess that's the thing I like about you partner, you can brighten up an dreary day with your comments, funny or not! Believe me, it always makes me laugh!" Sese exclaimed throwing him a bottle of beer.

Duo caught it saying, "Thanks for the praise partner!" He then noticed the stars and exclaimed, "Wow, so many stars tonight!"

"I know, beautiful aren't they?" Sese replied. Duo nod his head saying, "Stars like that reminds me of serenity!" Sese then exclaimed, "Duo... I'm going after Pierre!"

"What?!" Duo exclaimed choking on his beer. Sese looked at him saying, "Tomorrow, I'll search for Pierre and nothing will stop me from stopping him!" Duo grab Sese by the shoulder saying, "I now you're a New Type and everything but I didn't know you're crazy!"

Sese smirked saying, "I've been crazy all my life Duo!" Duo sighed and exclaimed, "Looks like I don't have any other choice but yo accompany you!"

"Now you're the one whose crazy!" Sese commented. "If you've been crazy all your life, I was crazy even before I was born!" Duo exclaimed. 

"Duo, I'll be facing a New Type like myself, there'll be a chance I won't return back alive! If you come with me, there is a chance you won't come back alive too!" Sese exclaimed facing Duo looking him straight in the eyes.

The 02 pilot touched Sese's face saying, "Then let's die together! You're my partner and I'm not letting you die out there without me, you got that?" 

"Duo..." Sese whispered. Duo smiled at her and said, "We'll create apocalypse together okay?" Sese couldn't help it, she embraced Duo who was taken aback by this action of hers.

_"Duo...."_ Sese thought tears forming in her eyes. Duo hugged Sese back saying, "It's okay, you're my partner right? Don't cry now Sese..."

**NEXT MORNING**

Relena hurriedly ran towards Heero crying, "Heero! Heero! Sese is gone with Susagep!" Heero nod his head saying, "I know... Duo is also gone... with Deathscythe Hell!"

"But why?" Relena asked looking extremely worried, "Don't tell me they eloped?" Wu Fei then burst out laughing saying, "It's like they're romantically involved!" Heero shot him a nasty glare. Wu Fei immediately shut up. 

Quatre fished out a letter saying, "It's from Duo!" Relena took the letter and read,

**Yo Everyone!**

**Me and Sese are on a mission! We're paying Mr. Pierre, the-big-pain-in-the-butt-guy in Sese's life and silence him! We might not return alive but the heck we'll be creating apocalypse, so it'll be hell lot of fun!**

**To Relena, don't worry, I'll take care of Sese... she's partner ya know! ^0^**

**Yours truly,**

**Duo Maxwell**

"Oh Duo..." Relena sighed, "I don't believe they're doing this just the two of them!" Heero exclaimed, "Don't worry, they'll be just fine!"

Quatre asked, "How can you be sure? According to the letter, they might not return alive!" Heero answered, 'You're forgetting that those two are death themselves. You can't kill death!"

"I just hope what they apocalypse will turn out fine" Trowa replied, 'I'd love to see that!"

**++++**

**To be Continued**


	8. VIII: APOCALYPSE

**VIII: APOCALYPSE**

**AU: The song Key of the Twilight is not mine!**

**  
****SPAIN, MADRID**

Duo walked through the cobbled steps of the destroyed palace of Spain. Duo was now with Sese in Spain, Madrid and at that moment he is climbing the awfully long steps of the ruined palace of the Deo Brado's. Duo in his white shirt and black pants and black blazer coat, he peered through his shades looking at the burned paintings along the walls.

_"Fascinating! Most of these pictures are of Da Vinci's or Rembrandt!"_ Duo thought. He then finally reached a room, the doors weren't burned, only chipped and battered. He entered the room, it was dark and creepy. Little sunlight passed through the broken, tattered windows.

The sunlight shined upon a painting, which amazingly not torched or destroyed. Duo took off his shades and noticed that it was painting of a young girl. A young girl about in her young teens, she has this long curly red hair, and amazingly enticing emerald green eyes. She was a tiara on her head and her dress is of a princess.

"Sese..." Duo whispered touching the painting. It was a painting of Sese when she was 13 years old. She was amazingly beautiful, well of course, she is until now. But Duo can see that the Sese before has happy and cheerful eyes. The Sese he knew now have eyes of s sorrowful young woman who seemed to be crying in pain in inside.

"I look different didn't I?" Sese asked as she entered the room. Duo shook his head and answered, "Not really... it s just your eyes here are so happy and cheerful and your eyes now are sad..." Sese sighed and replied, "That's because I was never meant to be happy!"

Duo gave her a look and exclaimed, "Everyone deserved happiness, even those who loves war deserved happiness! heck, even a wretch like me deserved happiness!" 

Sese exclaimed, "You're not a wretch Duo. You're a hero, you're a savior, you're an angel in black wings, you fight for peace! How a person like me, deserve happiness? I who caused the war? Because of my powers, war was created because of those who longed for that power of mine! I have my faults of this Spain's ruin!" 

She said those words like she meant it. Obviously she was fighting back the tears. Duo pointed his finger at the painting and exclaimed, "You know what, I think that Sese on that painting is much stronger than the Sese who is infront of me!"

"How can you say that?" Sese demanded. "Simple, because that Sese on the painting has happiness and knowing that life goes on but the Sese in front of me, knows nothing but to blame herself for stupid reasons!" Duo exclaimed sarcasm in his voice. 

Sese wasn't able to response. Duo has a point. She was blaming herself for stupid reasons. She was weak! Duo sighed and exclaimed, "Let's get out of here! It's too creepy!" 

The two headed towards the throne room. When they reached there Duo asked, "Where do you think Pierre is hiding?" Sese answered, "I don't have any idea, but I know... he'll come... he'll be here!" Duo took out a pad and said, "Lucky I put Susagep and D-Hell in auto pilot. When needed all I need is to push this button!"

"Duo... remember what you told me that we'll create apocalypse together?" Sese asked. Duo nod his head for yes. "Duo if things went out of hand... fly away and let me create apocalypse itself!" 

The young shinigami exclaimed, "WHAT?" Sese replied, "Look Duo, I know dying together is great, were partners but still... you have a life to go back! I have nothing! All I live for is to end Pierre's wrath over this world. After this I can rest! So if things went out of hand, fly away and let me create apocalypse alone!"

**MEANWHILE IN ST. MICHAEL**

Relena ran towards Heero who is going to the underground base. "Heero wait!" Heero stopped and looked at Relena. "I know you and the other's are going after Duo and Sese!"

"You can't come Relena!" Heero replied curtly. "I know, and I'm not forcing myself to come!" Relena exclaimed. She then held Heero's hand and said, "Promise that you'll bring Sese and Duo back!"

Heero nod his head, he was about to leave when Relena grabbed him by the arm saying, "And promise me you'll return alive as well... promise me that... onegai!" Heero looked at Relena, he moved closer to her and whispered in her ear, "I promise you... Relena..."

**BACK IN SPAIN, MADRID**

Duo playfully kicked a stone. The stone hit a wall, as the stone hit the wall, the wall cracked and shattered. Duo raised an eyebrow and exclaimed, "What the fucking hell?!?" he approached the shattered wall and noticed an MO disk sticking from it.

"An MO disk..." Duo whispered as he picked it up. He noticed that the MO disk is not damaged, he quickly took his laptop and ran the diskette. He found it that the MO diskette is a music player. He noticed that the titles of thes ongs were rather strange. 

**Track #1: Key of Twilight**

**Track #2: the world**

**Track #3: Salva Nos**

**Track #4: New Day's Dawn**

**Track #5: Kanaete**

**Track #6: Voices**

**Track #7: Ningen no Kodomo**

**Track #8: Ongaku**

**Track #9: Message #9**

**Track #10: Obsession**

"Weird song titles..." Duo commented. Then he noticed that he was being watched. He took out a gun and exclaimed, "Stop spying you idiot! If someone whose good at stealth operation here! That's me!" as he said this 15 to 30 people appeared.

Duo frowned and exclaimed, "Looks like apocalypse is coming to soon! Where's my partner?" Sese replied, "I'm here Duo!" with she appeared behind a pillar. Duo then clicked track number one saying, "Music is good during apocalypse!"

**_Come with me in the twilight of a summer night for awhile _**

**_Tell me of a story never ever told in the past_**

Rain of bullets pelted towards the two. Duo took cover behind a wall while Sese used her powers stopping bullets in mid-air. Sese reciprocate the bullets killing 5. Duo went out of cover shooting 10 people dead. Sese then thrust her hand towards Duo creating a barrier around him. 

"Thanks Sese!" Duo exclaimed.

**_Take me back to the land _**

**_Where my yearnings were born _**

**_The key to open the door is in your hand _**

**_Now fly me there_**

Sese smiled. She then took out her gun and started to fire. She shot 15 people dead. Duo shot 10 people and ran towards the cobbled steps, he then pushed the button on his pad. Sese ran towards him.

Soon, D-Hell and Susagep arrived. The remaining enemy disappeared within their mecha. Duo and Sese disappeared within their mecha too. Mecha versus Mecha. There was fire and explosion. Susagep and D-Hell looked like angels of death sent from hell to bring apocalypse.

Amidst the fire, it was Susagep and D-Hell who stood still unscathed. They were giants, giants of destruction! Then suddenly, a pang of pain attacked Sese's head.

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" **Sese screamed. Duo turned D-Hell around and saw Susagep kneeled to the ground. "SESE!" Duo cried, Sese's image appeared in his vid screen. Sese is holding her head, cringing in pain. Duo exclaimed, "Sese! What's wrong?"

Sese replied through the pain, "P-Pierre.... he's here... he's... trying to control me..." Duo clenched his fist and cried, "COME OUT YOU BASTARD!"

Pierre appeared floating in the air. He has this wicked smile on his face. "You can't do nothing about this Duo Maxwell! Sese is mine!" Pierre exclaimed.

**_Fanatics find their heaven in never ending storming wind _**

**_Auguries of destruction be a lullaby for rebirth_**

Duo exclaimed, "In your dreams bastard!" with that D-Hell hurled the scythe at Pierre. Pierre held out his hand and stopped the scythe saying, "It's no use... You will never compete with a New Type!" with that the scythe's blade turned out.

_"What?"_ Duo exclaimed in his mind in disbelief. Sese then replied in his mind, _"Fly away Duo!"_

**_Consolations, be there _**

**_In my dreamland to come _**

**_The key to open the door is in your hand _**

**_Now take me there_**

_"Fly away!"_

"NO! I will not!" Duo exclaimed with that D-Hell aimed it's cannon at Pierre and blasted it at the guy. Pierre blocked the blast with his shield and exclaimed, "Stop fighting! It's futile!"

_"FLY AWAY DUO!" _Sese's voice screamed in Duo's mind. _"I refuse to leave you!"_ Duo exclaimed in his mind. 

_"Please fly away...."_

**_I believe in fantasies invisible to me _**

**_In the land of misery I'm searchin' for the sign _**

**_To the door of mystery and dignity _**

**_I'm wandering down, and searchin' down the secret sun_**

With that Sese went out of her cockpit, she held out her hand at Duo's mecha and cried, "FLY AWAY D-HELl! SAVE YOUR FRIEND! SAVE DUO!"

With that D-Hell's boosters lit up. "No Sese! Don't do this! Stop it!" Duo exclaimed taking control. He found it useless, at that moment, D-Hell is flying away from the place by seconds. He banged his fist on the controls and cried, "SESE!"

**_Come with me in the twilight of a summer night for awhile _**

**_Tell me of a story never ever told in the past _**

Sese looked at the flying D-Hell and replied telepathically to Duo, _"Forgive me... but let me do apocalypse myself! Fly away Duo!" _Tears appeared from Duo's mind. He knew Sese would be captured. Pierre is trying to control her, and Pierre is more powerful than she was. He knew at that moment... he would lose Sese... his partner... to an apocalypse called Pierre.

Seeing that D-Hell is far away, Sese cringed in pain once again. Pierre laughed, "You can't stop it my dear! I have your brain now! You are mine!"

**"NEVER!"** Sese exclaimed gathering a large amount of energy. She aimed it at Pierre and cried, **"DIEEEEEEEEE!" **the blast hit Pierre.

Pierre emerged unscathed, at that moment, the pain took over Sese and she fainted. Pierre caught her and carried her.

**_Take me back to the land _**

**_Where my yearnings were born _**

**_The key to open the door is in your hand _**

**_Now take me there _**

**_to the land of twilight_**

"Time to return Princess Seomi!" Pierre whispered, with that he disappeared along with Sese. 

**++++**

**To be Continued**


	9. XI: SCYTHE

**XI: SCYTHE**

**AU: The song "the world" & New Day's Dawn is not mine!**

**DREAM SEQUENCE**

_**"Fly Away Duo!" a voice called. **_

_**Duo Maxwell searched for that voice, it was dark and no light can be seen.**_

_**"Let me create apocalypse!" the voice went again.**_

_**"Sese!" Duo called out his voice echoing. The from the darkness he saw beams of light. He went towards it and was surprised not to see Sese but Pierre!**_

_**Pierre smiled at him evilly and said, "Sese is mine!"**_

_**Then an image of Sese tied to a crucifix. Duo reached for her crying, "SESE!"**_

**END OF OF DREAM SEQUENCE**

Quatre slapped Duo twice on the face crying, "DUO WAKE UP!" Duo opened his eyes gasping for air. He grabbed Quatre at the arm and exclaimed, "Quatre! Sese was taken by Pierre!" he then stopped and said, "Quatre?"

He turned his head and saw Heero typing away from his laptop, Trowa and Wu Fei tending at D-Hell's damages. He also noticed that he was still in Madrid, Spain at the ruins of the palace of the Deo Brado's.

"It's a good thing you're awake now! We found D-Hell flying away, Heero used the zero system and found out that it was on auto pilot and you're out cold!" Quatre explained his situation. "I'm not going to ask what happen Duo because it is obvious from here!" Quatre continued looking at the destroyed mechas scattered everywhere.

Duo gritted his teeth as tears stained his eyes. "I wasn't able to do anything!" he muttered through his sobs. Quatre touched Duo's shoulders saying, "You tried to save her Duo! You did something!"

"But still... it wasn't enough!" Duo exclaimed bitterly. Heero exclaimed, "There's no point of crying over spilled milk! Get up and look at this!"

Duo looked closely and noticed that it HIS laptop that Heero typing on. He stood up and went over Heero. "I want you to look at this!" Heero exclaimed at him. Duo looked and noticed the tracks. "Oh that, weird song titles, that's all!"

"Have you heard track one?" Heero asked. Duo nod his head for yes. "I think that song will lead us to where Pierre hid Sese!" 

Duo raised an eyebrow and demanded, "What?!" Heero pointed out, "Lyrics Duo!" Duo then recalled the song....

_Take me back to the land _

_Where my yearnings were born _

_The key to open the door is in your hand _

_Now take me there _

_to the land of twilight...._

"Land of twilight! Take me back to the land of twilight!" Duo exclaimed. Heero nod his head and exclaimed, "If you study it... land of twilight do exist here in Spain! There is a cathedral they call the Twilight of God. Pierre is hiding Sese there!"

Duo then remembered his dream where Sese is tied to a crucifix. It all fits! He peeked over his shoulders and saw Trowa and Wu Fei still busy fixing D-Hell. Duo turned to Heero and said, "Thanks man, for the support and everything but from on here... I'll be the one to go ahead!"

Heero eyed Quatre. There is no objections from the blond boy. "No one's stopping you Duo!" Heero replied. Quatre the handed Duo his human sized thermal scythe and said, "A reaper of death must always have his scythe!" Duo took the scythe from Quatre.

"Just remember Duo... trust every Gundam instinct and ability you have!" Quatre reminded him. Duo nod his head and said, "Thanks Quatre!" with that he went off.

**_You are here alone again _**

**_In your sweet insanity _**

**_All too calm, you hide yourself from reality _**

**_Do you call it solitude? Do you call it liberty? _**

**_When all the world turns away to leave you lonely_**

Duo put on a black cloak with a hood. He placed his thermal scythe inside the cloak then he put on the hood and walked off towards the Cathedral of Twilight of God. 

_"I'm coming Sese!"_ Duo screamed in his mind. 

**_The fields are filled with desires _**

**_All voices crying for freedom _**

**_But all in vain they will fade away _**

**_There's only you to answer you, forever_**

**FLASHBACK**

_"Hey Duo!" Sese called._

_Duo turned around giving the red-headed ex-princess a warm smile and exclaimed, "Hey partner!"_

_Sese gave him a questioning look and asked, "Partner?" Duo nod his head and exclaimed, "Yeah! Seeing you kick butt ass, I can say you equals the God of Death!"_

_"So you're considering me as your partner?" Sese asked. "Yup! Is that bad?" Duo asked. Sese's face lit up in a smile and exclaimed, "Of course not! Thanks!"_

_Duo grinned and said, "So I guess I'll be calling you Lord of Destruction from now on eh?" Sese laughed and said, "Ain't that exaggerated Duo Maxwell?"_

_"I don't think so! It's cool!" Duo replied. Sese smiled and said, "You're too nice!" with that Sese pecked Duo on the cheek. _

**END OF FLASHBACK**

**_In blinded mind you are singing _**

**_A glorious hallelujah _**

**_The distant flutter of angels _**

**_They're all too far, too far to reach for you_**

Duo reached the cathedral, among it's steps, Pierre men stood. Duo took out his gun and pointed it at them saying, "I have no time for your scary stares because I'm not fucking scared at them!"

There were gunshots, the men guarding the doors all dropped dead on the floor. Duo opened the doors and entered the cathedral.

**_I am here alone again _**

**_In my sweet serenity _**

**_Hoping you will ever find me in any place _**

**_I will call it solitude when all my songs fade in vain _**

**_In my voice, far away to eternity_**

_"Sese... I know you can sense me... I'm here... I'll rescue you Sese!" _ Duo thought walking inside the cathedral with his scythe on his hand.

**INSIDE THE CATHEDRAL**

Pierre heard the footsteps, he can sense him. _"That Duo Maxwell... he's one hell of a man to come here!"_ with that Sese appeared behind him, her eyes soulless red. Her hair was now long and she was dressed in a goddess dress. 

Pierre smiled at her and said, "I'm glad you agreed to join me now Princess Seomi!"

Sese nod her head like she was hypnotized and took out a sword. Then a figure in a black cloak in a hood appeared walking towards them. He was holding the scythe, it's blade blazing green. Duo's eyes seemed to gleam because of the thermal blade.

He looked up and saw Sese standing there with Pierre. Pierre smiled at him and exclaimed, "Welcome Duo Maxwell or shall I say God of Death?"

Duo took off the hood and demanded, "Stop the crap you bastard! Hand over Sese!" Pierre shook his head and said, "I'm sorry but I think Sese don't like that idea!"

With that Sese attacked. Duo blocked Sese's sword with his scythe. "Sese!" Duo exclaimed. "Why? What are you doing?"

_**Do you really know the truth?**_

_**It only has one face**_

_**Even of you die - you've no clue!**_

Sese attacked again, Duo dodged her sword saying, "Stop it Sese! What's wrong with you?" Sese stopped and extended her hand at him.

Then Duo felt himself being thrown at the wall. Duo coughed out blood, he stared at Sese standing there, emotionless. Pierre laughed.

_**That man standing by your side**_

_**Perhaps he knows the truth**_

_**But it may not exist at all...**_

"She's mine now you fool! The princess have returned!" Pierre exclaimed looking like a maniac. Duo helped himself up to his feet saying, "You fucking bastard! You brainwashed her!"

Pierre exclaimed, "Of course, the real Sese won't hurt her precious partner!" Duo gripped his scythe hard and attacked Sese. Sese blocked him.

"So you're fighting her huh Shinigami?" Pierre asked teasingly.

_**Why pray to the light**_

_**When darkness conceives it?**_

Duo exclaimed, "Sese! Wake up! It's me Duo!" Sese whispered, "I don't know you!" with that she jumped away blasting Duo with an energy ball. There was a loud explosion.

_**You're surrounded by deceit**_

_**It has so many sides**_

_**yet you turn your back on that fact**_

From the smoke, came out Duo rushing at her. Sese thrust her sword ready to strike. Duo's scythe clashed with her sword. Duo replied, "Let's stop this Sese!"

Sese ignored him and tried to slash him, Duo dodged it saying, "I said let's stop this partner!" Sese stopped and looked at him.

_**Rooted deep in history**_

_**A clever web of lies**_

_**No one gets away - no one tries...**_

Duo lowered down his scythe saying, "I'm tired Sese... I don't want to fight you... please come back!" Sese position her sword. "Hey partner... we made a promise together right?"

_**Why pray to the light**_

_**When darkness conceives it?**_

Pierre exclaimed, "Don't stand there! KILL HIM! PIERCE HIM IN THE HEART!"

Sese didn't budged. Duo exclaimed, "A promise Sese! You and I! You and I will create apocalypse!" Pierre exclaimed, "Don't listen to him! KILL HIM!"

Duo dropped his scythe and spread his arms apart saying, "Apocalypse..."

_**New Day's Dawn - let's start the game**_

_**Worship the winner**_

_**So come on - let's start the game**_

_**Your turn awaits you!**_

Pierre held out his hand saying, "You're mine Sese! You will kill this man! You will kill DUO MAXWELL!"

_"Duo Maxwell...."_ the name rang in Sese's mind. _"Duo Maxwell..."_

Duo looked through her eyes and said, "It's your choice Sese.... I don't care dying just to get you back!" he then smiled and said, "Funny, you told me to fly away... yet here I am flying back!"

_"Fly away Duo!"_ a voice rang in Sese's mind. Pierre screamed, "KILL HIM NOW! KILL THAT BASTARD NOW!"

_**Say, what's your choice**_

_**The die is cast**_

_**No going back now**_

_**What's your choice?**_

_**The die is cast**_

_**Fake a "God Bless You"**_

"KILL HIM NOW!" Pierre cried in desperation. Sese attacked, as Duo saw Sese coming closed to him, he whispered, "The Lord of Destruction have come to join The God of Death to create apocalypse!"

_**New Day's Dawn - let's start the game**_

_**Worship the winner**_

_**So come on - let's start the game**_

_**Your turn awaits you!**_

**++++**

**To be Continued**

**AU: Did Duo died in the hands of Sese? ^_~ **

**The song "the world" was from .Hack//SIGN**

**The song "New Day's Dawn" is from HYDE's album ROENTGEN**

**The song "Key of the Twilight" from the last chapter also came from .Hack//SIGN**

**Again, I do not owe these songs! ^_^;;**


	10. X: REAPERS OF DEATH

**X: REAPERS OF DEATH**

**AU: The song Salva Nos is not mine!**

Duo embraced his arms around Sese as they both kneeled down to the floor. The sword Sese is holding fell to the floor with a clang.

"Duo..." Sese whispered in his ear. "Shhh... it's okay, you don't need to apologize!" Duo whispered back at her. Sese looked at him, her eyes were emerald green again and tears are coming from them. The copper blue-eyed teen wiped them away saying, "Welcome back partner!"

Pierre clenched his fists and cried, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" with that he floated in the air sending off strong psychic power. Sese stood up saying, "Pierre!"

Duo picked up his scythe saying, "This is bad!" Sese nod her head in agreement. Pierre then started to gather a huge amount of energy in his hands. 

"YOU WILL PAY! YOU TWO WILL DIE IN THIS CATHEDRAL AND I WILL RULE THIS WORLD!" Pierre cried angrily. Sese exclaimed, "You're dreaming Pierre! You will never rule the world!"

Pierre eyed her crying, "IF I CAN'T HAVE YOUR POWERS TO DO MY BIDDING... I SHALL USE MINE!" Sese looked at Duo and said, "Duo go!"

Duo shook his head and exclaimed, "Not this time Sese!" Sese replied, "Look, you broke your promise!" Duo smirked and replied, "I did not made a promise Sese! I never promised to let you create apocalypse alone! All I remember that a promise that we two are going to create apocalypse!"

Sese looked at Duo and knew that this guy in front of her won't be pushed away for the 2nd time. She sighed and said, "If you insist, but you know... we could die here!"

"Who cares?" Duo replied. Sese had to laugh.

**_Dominus Deus _**

**_exaudi nos et misrere _**

**_exaudi, Dominus_**

Sese then positioned herself, wind billowing through her hair. She raised her both of her hands. Like Pierre she started to gather and amount of energy. 

"LET'S SEE HOW POWERFUL YOU ARE SESE!" Pierre cried the energy ball in his hide getting bigger. Then he aimed his energy ball at Sese and Duo.

Sese aimed her energy ball at Pierre saying, "DIE PIERRE!" Pierre then let go of his energy ball, the same thing goes with Sese.

**_Dona nobis pacem _**

**_et salva nos a hostibus _**

**_Salva nos, Deus_**

Two energy balls clashed, each trying to destroy each other. Duo saw that Pierre's powers has more effect, he then held to Sese's hands saying these words "The Lord of Destruction have come to join The God of Death to create apocalypse!"

Then Sese's energy ball went bigger enough to equal Pierre's. Pierre cried, "DIEEEEEEEE!"

**_Dominus Deus _**

**_exaudi nos et misrere _**

**_exaudi, Dominus_**

The two energy balls battled each other. Sese telepathically replied to Duo, _"Duo... you're scythe is needed!" _Duo get what she meant. He then jerked open his scythe. _"It's a one shot... you can do it! I trust you!" _ Sese replied to Duo in her mind.

**_Dona nobis pacem _**

**_et salva nos a hostibus _**

**_Salva nos, Deus_**

Duo the jerked off Sese. He then aimed his scythe at Pierre. He flung his scythe and hurled it at Pierre. The Pierre swirled towards Pierre. Pierre stared at it and with his right arm, he freeze the scythe in mid air before it could struck him.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN FOOL ME?" Pierre demanded. Then a hard and strong punch landed on his stomach. Pierre kneeled down to floor in pain. He looked up and saw Duo standing there.

"Yes Pierre, we can fool you!" Sese exclaimed taking the opportunity and dispersed Pierre's energy ball with hers. There was a loud explosion. Duo took the chance grabbed his scythe from the air and striked it at Pierre.

**_Dominus exaudi nos _**

**_Dominus misrere _**

**_Dona nobis pacem _**

**_Sanctus, Gloria_**

Pierre's head rolled towards Sese. Sese looked at it and said, "What a waste for a New Type!" Duo then noticed that the men of Pierre haven't yet given up even with their leader is dead. He then took out another thermal scythe from his cloak and exclaimed, "Yo partner!"

Sese looked at him. Duo threw the other scythe at her saying, "Lord of Destruction time to finalize the apocalypse!" Sese smiled as she caught the scythe.

**_dona nobis pacem _**

**_e dona eis requiem _**

**_inter ovas locum _**

**_voca me cum benedictis _**

**_pie jesu domine, dona eis requiem _**

**_dominus deus, Sanctus, Gloria_**

As Sese jerked open her scythe, the men of Pierre attacked. Duo dashed at the ones attacking in front of him. Sese attacked the ones going after her. Blood splattered everywhere, heads and limbs roll about. Back to back Sese and Duo stood. One by one their enemies dropped dead. 

**_Dominus Deus _**

**_exaudi nos et misrere _**

**_exaudi, Dominus_**

A soldier exclaimed, "Retreat! They're reapers of death! We can't fight against them! RETREAT!" the remaining ones alive ran away for their life.

**_Dona nobis pacem _**

**_et salva nos a hostibus _**

**_Salva nos, Deus_**

Duo and Sese lowered their scythe and exclaimed, "Mission accomplish..."

**BACK IN ST. MICHAEL**

Heero, Quatre, Trowa and Wu Fei have already returned. Relena welcomed them warmly but disappointment can be seen on her face knowing that they didn't arrived with Sese and Duo.

"Don't worry... they'll arrive shortly... those two have a party to finish!" Trowa replied looking at Heero. Relena looked out the window and said, "I hope you're right!" Heero approached her and said, "Don't be sad anymore Relena..."

Relena looked at him and smiled, "I will... you returned alive... Heero..." she replied. Heero touched her face saying, "That's one promise I can't break!"

Dorothy the burst into the room saying, "Duo and Sese had arrived!" Quatre smiled and said, "About time!"

**SCHOOL GROUNDS**

Relena hurried over the school grounds with the G-boys and Dorothy behind her. They all stopped in their tracks noticing Susagep and D-Hell flying towards them then they noticed two figures walking towards them.

"Duo!" Quatre exclaimed

"Sese!" Relena replied teary-eyed.

Trowa smiled and said, "What do you know, they set their mechas in auto-pilot!" Wu Fei smirked and exclaimed, "I have a feeling Sese is controlling them!"

"It doesn't matter, the important thing is... they're back alive... the reapers are back from apocalypse!" Heero exclaimed. Sese and Duo looked at each other as the get nearer to the school.

"Looks like from now on, you'll be able to live normally!" Duo replied. Sese shook her head saying, "A New Type can't live normally Duo... and besides... as long there are people like Pierre New Type or not... I must not rest!"

Duo put his arm around Sese's shoulders and exclaimed, "That's right partner! I can't wait to see you in action when some terrorist strikes the school for Relena's head!"

Sese laughed saying, "Oh Duo!"

"Welcome back Duo, Sese!" Relena greeted. Sese bowed down saying, "Thank you Ms. Relena! It's good to be back!" Duo exclaimed, "Yeah... it's been hell of a party!"

Quatre smiled saying, "I just hope you didn't tired yourself!" Sese and Duo shook their heads saying, "Oh no Quatre!" Wu Fei exclaimed, "Well alls well ends well! 

Everyone has to agree with that, then Duo noticed that the sun is about to shine. He smiled and exclaimed, "A New Day's Dawn!"

"What?" everyone asked him. "New Day's Dawn! A new day is dawning, a new beginning, a new start! All over again!" Duo explained smiling at Sese. Sese nod her head in agreement, "You're right Duo... for all of us... it will be a new day's dawn!"

**++++**

**OWARI**

**The Song "Salva Nos" is from Noir**

**I do not owe that song!**

**Thanks to the reviewers, you guys are heaven sent!**

**Watch out for the sequel!**


End file.
